1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in an air purifier apparatus of the type which includes an electrostatic filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such air purifiers are largely known to substantially include a conduit in which a flow of air, circulating therethrough either naturally or with the assistance of a fan, is conveyed so as to pass in succession a first electrode and an electrically conductive filter acting as a second electrode. A high DC voltage is applied between the electrodes so that dirt particles suspended in the air stream are ionized by the first electrode and, due to an electrostatic effect, are then attracted by the filter, on which they settle due to a mechanical effect.
Air purifiers of this type are particularly effective with regard to their performance capabilities, but require frequent cleaning or replacement of the filter. The filter is therefore installed in a removable manner inside the air flow conduit, in a seat that includes electrical contacts enabling the filter to be detachably connected to a power supply source. Particularly in household applications where the users may not be adequately skilled technically, it is readily possible that, after cleaning or replacement, the filter will be installed back in its seat in a incorrect manner so that electrical connection to the power supply source fails to be restored. Quite obviously, this would considerably impair the performance of the air purifier as a whole.